


Несоединённые точки

by AOrvat



Category: Big Wolf on Campus
Genre: M/M, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9409031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOrvat/pseuds/AOrvat
Summary: Она понятия не имела, чем они занимались, когда зависали друг с другом, между ними не было ничего общего! И они постоянно прокрадывались тайком, это было слишком странным! Она ожидала бы подобного от Мертона, но не от Томми. Её брат определённо плохо влиял на него, он… каким-то образом испортил его. Она нахмурилась. Там внизу, прямо сейчас он, возможно, отравлял очень нормальный и нисколько не придурковатый разум Томми.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unconnetcted Dots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5779045) by [Penda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penda/pseuds/Penda). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено 20 января 2017 г.

Томми Доукинс был у неё дома. Томми Доукинс был в спальне у ее уродца брата. Томми сказал, что он и уродец друзья. Ох. Ты. Боже. Мой. Повесив трубку после разговора с Хейди, она всё никак не могла оправиться. Её придурошный братец ни за что на свете не мог быть другом Томми Доукинса! Хейди была согласна, это должно было быть какое-то недоразумение! Они судачили об этом целый час, покуда беккина мама не велела положить телефон и идти спать, и решили, что Томми пришёл, потому что ему в чём-то была нужна мертонова помощь. Например, в учёбе. Вероятно, с историей, потому как Мертон был без ума от всей этой нудной средневековой фигни. И Томми был слишком пристыжен, чтобы признать это, потому что, конечно, он был классный и популярный, и именно вот почему он солгал, что дружит с общешкольным дуриком. Всё вставало на свои места! Они с Хейди согласились сохранить всё только между ними, поскольку, очевидно, Томми не хотел, чтобы кто-либо ещё знал. С этой утешительной мыслью она и улеглась, подтянув одеяло и выключив ночник. С ней его тайна была в безопасности.

+++

Ладно, возможно это не было недоразумением. Прошло три недели, а Томми почти каждый вечер заходил после школы – провести время с Мертоном. Если на то пошло, то прямо сейчас они были в логове. Несомненно, если бы Томми было нужно что-то от её брата в плане учёбы, то это не могло длиться так долго, верно? Она понятия не имела, чем они занимались, когда зависали друг с другом, между ними не было ничего общего! И они постоянно прокрадывались тайком, это было слишком странным! Она ожидала бы подобного от Мертона, но не от Томми. Её брат определённо плохо влиял на него, он… каким-то образом испортил его. Она нахмурилась. Там внизу, прямо сейчас он, возможно, отравлял очень нормальный и нисколько не придурковатый разум Томми.  
Свесив ноги с кровати, она уставилась на плакат с Backstreet Boys. Может, ей следует вмешаться. Может, Томми на самом деле не хотел проводить время с Мертоном, но был при этом слишком мил, чтобы попросить отцепиться. Её сердце сжалось от одной только мысли, что любимый всем Плезантвилем Томми Доукинс в социальных заложниках у её торкнутого братца. Она резко села, матрац подпрыгнул. Совершенно ясно, что её долг – спасти Томми от подвального уродца!  
Она поспешила вниз к комнате брата, помедлив у двери и прислушиваясь: не слышно ли ничего необычного изнутри. До неё доносились приглушённые голоса Томми и Мертона, но ничего определённого. Собравшись с духом, она постучала в дверь, подождав лишь с долю секунды перед тем, как ворваться: в конце концов, это спасательная миссия. Возле компьютера Мертона разразился ураган суеты, и оба юноши выглядели явно всполошенными. Она оглядела комнату, стараясь вести себя обычно. На столе Мертона были разбросаны книги, все с его полок: старые и странные на вид. Она не могла представить, чтобы Томми могла понадобиться помощь в изучении чего-нибудь, что могло бы в них быть, так что, похоже, теория не подтвердилась. Она изобразила свою лучшую улыбку и направила на Томми, совершенно игнорируя возмущённые протесты брата по поводу вторжения.  
\- Привет, Томми, просто хотела узнать, может, тебе принести попить или ещё что-нибудь? Готова поспорить, мой брат ужасный хозяин и ничего не предложил тебе.  
Томми улыбнулся ей.  
\- Нет, спасибо, Бекки, мне ничего не надо, - он перевёл взгляд на Мертона, не переставая улыбаться, - и Мертон отличный хозяин.  
Мертон самодовольно засиял. В ответ она зло ожгла взглядом.  
\- Ну, если тебе что-нибудь понадобится, например, компания получше, ты знаешь, где меня найти.  
Она развернулась и, хлопнув дверью, промаршировала наверх.

+++

Несколькими неделями спустя Томми всё ещё зависал с её братцем. Бекки начинала задаваться вопросом, не провалилась ли она в другое измерение, но подобное звучало слишком в духе мертоновых глупостей. С неохотой приходилось признать, что, вероятно, Томми и Мертон всё же были в некотором роде как бы друзьями. Она сердито разглядывала брата, стоявшего вместе с Томми дальше по коридору возле их шкафчиков. Они улыбались о чём-то, и как на её вкус, Мертон выглядел слишком расслабленным обществом Томми Доукинса. Ему следовало бы быть благодарным, что Томми вообще уделил ему время, не говоря уж о том, что показался с ним на публике. Тут Томми рассмеялся над чем-то сказанным Мертоном (боже, он такой милый, когда смеётся) и непринуждённо приобнял Мертона за плечи. Снедаемая ревностью, она захлопнула дверцу шкафчика. Почему Томми, возможно, дружил с её изгоем-братом, а не с ней? Так нечестно!

+++

Возможно, это шантаж, решила она с каплей отчаяния, наблюдая за ними за обедом с другого конца кафетерия. Томми только что сказал нечто, что заставило Мертона вдруг прыснуть, расплескав напиток носом, и теперь пытался похлопать его по спине, одновременно и сам смеясь так сильно, что едва мог усидеть. Это может быть шантаж.

+++

Он просто старается быть хорошим, думала она в ещё большем отчаянии, наблюдая, как Томми в очередной раз спас её брата от Тима и Тревиса. Он выдернул Мертона, почти закрыв собой. Не обязательно дружить с кем-то, чтобы быть с ним в хороших отношениях. После того, как ТнТ убрались, Томми обернулся, беря Мертона за плечи и спрашивая, всё ли с ним в порядке. Видите? Он просто любезен.

+++

Ладно, они были друзьями. Никакой ошибки. Вся школа слышала о вечеринке и томминой роли в попытке её разрекламировать, наплевав на собственный статус и насколько его подпортит дальнейшее общение с Мертоном. Трудно игнорировать факты, когда те кричали со столика кафетерия или раздавали тебе листовки в коридоре.

+++

Теперь это совсем уже нелепо! Решила она, когда Мертон поцеловал Томми в щёку после того, как они победили в школьной викторине.

+++ 

Подчинение сознания, такова была её новая теория. Мертон хранил все эти странные штуковины в своём логове, нет, честно, ну кто ещё так зовёт свою спальню? И по телевидению постоянно показывали всякие вещи про гипноз и промывку мозгов, не могло же всё из этого быть неправдой, верно? С чего бы ещё Томми, тут её передёрнуло, дружить с её братом? Она сидела на кровати и размышляла, пролистывая журнал. Уже вся школа привыкла видеть их вместе, вообще-то, они стали в некоем роде причудливо составленным целым: в эти дни редко можно было застать одного без другого. С каждой минутой контроль сознания выглядел всё правдоподобнее.  
Может, стоит пойти дальше в расследовании, решила она, вырывая очередной постер на стену. Мертон на одной из своих дурацких клубных встреч, и вернётся он, по меньшей мере, не ранее чем через час. Она успеет проникнуть и убраться из логова так, что он и не узнает, что она там была. Она прокралась из комнаты вниз по лестнице в подвал, проявляя осторожность, даже хотя брата и не было дома. Проникнув внутрь, она закрыла за собой дверь. Здесь её встретила чешуйчатая голова и мелькающий раздвоенный язык. Она сморщила нос и показала Распутину язык. Змеи были такие мерзкие.  
Ничего сразу не бросалось в глаза, так что она провела несколько минут за осмотром занимающих стену книг. И, вау, ну и шизик же её братец, какой нормальный человек захочет книгу о пыточных инструментах пятнадцатого века? Но ничего, что могло бы объяснить, почему Томми продолжает водиться с Мертоном. Стараясь ничего не передвинуть, она быстро обыскала шкаф, но снова ничего не нашла, кроме доказательства, что её брат сплошная катастрофа в плане моды. Спустя пятнадцать минут она охватила большую часть комнаты, насколько это возможно не оставляя доказательств, и не знала теперь, что дальше.  
Она обернулась к кровати, размышляя. Хм. Распластавшись, она прищурилась в темноту. Ага! Там определённо что-то было. Она вытянула руку, её пальцы сомкнулись на чём-то мягком, и потянула. Толстовка. Толстовка, определённо принадлежавшая не Мертону. Во-первых, она была выцветшего оранжевого цвета, а весь гардероб Мертона состоял из чёрного с изредка вкраплениями кроваво-красного. Она растянула её для осмотра. На толстовке значилось название и логотип спортивной команды, о которой она никогда не слышала, и размер был чересчур велик для её брата. Она уже собралась рассмотреть повнимательнее, когда услышала шаги на лестнице, её сердце ухнуло в панике. Он вернулся раньше! Она крутанулась навстречу раскрывшейся двери, всё ещё сжимая толстовку.  
Попалась!  
Мертон вошёл и, увидав её, остановился, как вкопанный.  
\- Бекки! Что ты делаешь в моей комнате, ты… - его взгляд выхватил толстовку у неё в руках.  
Он замолк посреди слова, его лицом промелькнул целый диапазон выражений.  
\- Это… э-э… это… это Томми! – сподобился он. – Наверное, Томми забыл её в прошлый раз, когда был здесь.  
Он нервно рассмеялся и поспешил к ней, чтобы вырвать у неё одежду.  
\- Я отдам ему в следующий раз, - заверил он, после чего шыкнул из своей комнаты.  
Позже она скажет ему, что это мама велела забрать из его комнаты вещи в стирку, и потому она и была там. Они оба знают, что это неправда: Мертон стирает свои вещи сам с четырнадцати лет, но он не спешит её уличать.

+++

Где-то через неделю после она снова отправляется в комнату Мертона, но по-прежнему не обнаруживает разгадки тайне, которую являет собой дружба Томми Доукинса и Мертона Дингла. Она, однако же, находит толстовку, запрятанную внутри мертоновой наволочки. Странно – не то слово. А ещё она заметила приклеенную сбоку компьютерного монитора полоску фотографий того рода, которые получаешь в фото кабинках, заодно с большим поляроидным снимком ниже.  
На полоске фотографий одни только Томми и Мертон, но снимок побольше включает Лори, девушку, с которой встречался Томми. В последнее время они тоже часто зависали вместе, ей с трудом верилось, что у Мертона есть хотя бы один друг, не говоря уже о двух. Она посмотрела на одно из фото с её братом и Томми, прижимавшимися друг к другу, чтобы вместиться в каждое из маленьких изображений. Низ полоски оборван, и она думает: не у Томми ли остальное? Она надеялась чуточку зло, что нет, что фотографии значат что-то только для её брата, но не для Томми. Мысль не из красивых, и по какой-то причине ей почти стыдно.  
Они выглядели счастливыми, подумалось ей, глядя на фотографии. Беззаботными. Тем счастьем, которое нельзя изобразить нарочно.  
Внезапно она почувствовала себя виноватой, что роется в комнате Мертона. Было нечто такое в фотографиях, словно она влезла в нечто очень личное, и их просмотр будил неловкость и смущение. После этого она перестала пробираться в логово, не в силах избавиться от ощущений после просмотра фото.  
Но, как оказалось, для дальнейшего расследования ей и не нужно было шпионить.

+++

В один из вечеров после случая со снимками она спускается в логово, чтобы позвать Мертона на ужин, и, уже закрывая дверь, чтобы идти обратно, замечает краем глаза футбольный мяч, примостившийся на полке промеж черепов и других жутких костяшек. Ей приходится одёрнуть себя, чтобы не встать и не поглазеть, потому что это определённо не может принадлежать Мертону, и насколько она уверена, уж никак не вписывается в его комнату. Должно быть, он принадлежит Томми, но ей совершенно не понятно, что он делает в комнате Мертона. Это как в случае с толстовкой, которую, если честно, как она подозревала, когда нашла у него, Мертон мог украсть по какой-то причине, но мяч лежал на виду, так что, безусловно, не был краденным, так что, возможно, и толстовка тоже. Следующие несколько дней это настолько докучало ей, что, в конце концов, она просто набралась смелости спросить о мяче у Мертона.  
\- Томми подарил, - пожал тот плечами. – А теперь положи на место и убирайся из моего логова!  
При ближайшем рассмотрении, то есть, когда она ворвалась в мертонову комнату и схватила без разрешения, чтобы спросить, она обнаружила на мяче криво накарябанный несмываемым маркером маленький череп, а рядом ещё один кривой значок как по ней похожий на мультяшного волка. Если честно, нарисовано было весьма отвратно, поэтому трудно сказать. Это нисколько не помогло унять её любопытство и, к сожалению, только послужило ещё большей таинственности мяча, но она постаралась выкинуть его из головы. В конце концов, это всего лишь футбол.

+++

Однажды, когда она проходила мимо Томми в школьном коридоре. Тот вскинул взгляд, улыбнувшись при виде неё, и поднял руку помахать, и тут-то она и увидела. На нём был браслет. Маленький чёрный ремешок из полосок искусственной кожи, сплетённых вместе. Две серебряные бусины в форме черепа, продетые через отверстия на концах. И на неё снова накатило то чувство, будто она видит нечто, чего не должна, потому что это был мертонов браслет, она сотни раз видела его на нём. Она узнала истёртый материал, и как он размяк и потёрся по краям, и мелкие сколы серебряного покрытия на дешёвых, пластмассовых черепах. И теперь он был у Томми.

+++

Она знала, что должна просто не забивать голову, просто заниматься своими делами. Её чудик-братец и Томми Доукинс друзья? Подумаешь! Но она просто не могла. Она хочет общаться с Томми, она хочет дружить с ним, и она не понимает, почему у Мертона это есть, а у неё нет. Она хочет быть той, кто заставляет Томми смеяться так, как заставляет Мертон.  
Она почувствовала, как будто что-то упускает, что-то вне досягаемости, она попросту не могла понять, что именно.  
Она прибывала в неведении не слишком долго.

+++

\- Эй, уродец, - она распахнула дверь в логово. – Мама хочет, чтобы ты…  
Она замерла как вкопанная. Из горла вырвался постыдный придушенный писк, и она задохнулась от шока.  
Она не знала, что более невероятно, что Томми Доукинс только что забрал руку из-под рубашки Мертона, или что Мертон только что забрал язык у Томми изо рта.  
\- Э-э…  
Она даже не была уверена, который из них это сказал, её мозг всё ещё перезагружался от потрясения при виде обжимающегося с её братом Томми Доукинса.  
\- Бекки… - заговорил Мертон, и именно тогда она решила совершить стратегическое отступление.  
Она захлопнула дверь и кинулась по лестнице в безопасность собственной спальни. Она прислонилась к двери своей комнаты, сердце вырывалось из груди. И снова это чувство, что она видела нечто, ей непредназначенное, и теперь всё, буквально всё приобретало смысл, потому что она и видела, что ей не предназначалось, вроде тех фотографий и толстовки, и браслета…  
Она сделала глубокий, судорожный вдох и испытала прилив стыда, поняв, что глаза щиплет от слёз.  
Она знала, что она и Томми не были друзьями. Он всегда был мил с ней, и он звал её Бекстер, но они не были друзьями. И в глубине души она всегда понимала, что у неё не было ни шанса с Томми. Но найти подтверждение всё равно оказалось больно. Она чувствовала себя преданной, хотя и не должна была бы. Значило ли это, что Томми был геем? Значило ли это, что Мертон был геем? Слишком много, чтобы осознать за раз, её мысли метались, не в силах успокоиться. Она не уверена, сколько времени прошло, прежде чем кто-то постучал в её дверь.  
\- Беки?  
Это был Мертон. На секунду её охватил соблазн просто проигнорировать его, но что бы за разговор ни предстоял, она хотела закончить с ним и побыстрее. Она открыла дверь и позволила Мертону проскользнуть внутрь, развернувшись, чтобы усесться на кровать.  
Она уставилась в пол, избегая мертонова взгляда, потому что слишком ярок был ещё в её голове образ его, целующегося с Томми, и она не уверена, что сможет взглянуть ему в глаза и не залиться краской снова. На мгновение промелькнула мысль: внизу ли ещё Томми, или уже ушёл? О боже, следующая их встреча будет ужасной. Неловкая пауза всё затягивалась. Что касается Бекки, то даже если бы она знала, что сказать, не ей первой разбивать молчание, поэтому она продолжала смотреть в пол, ожидая, когда Мертон заговорит.  
Мучительные секунда за секундой казались бесконечными.  
\- Пожалуйста, не говори маме и папе! – наконец, выпалил Мертон.  
Она даже не думала кому-то рассказывать.  
\- Хотя бы пока, - добавил он сбивчиво.  
Её настигло, в насколько большую вещь она сунула нос, как это меняло жизнь Мертона и её, и её родителей, и Томми.  
\- То есть… Я хочу им рассказать, просто… не сейчас… ладно? – продолжал он, начиная звучать слегка отчаянно. Она думает о фотографиях, о том, какими счастливыми они оба выглядели. Ох. Она понимает. Ещё как понимает.  
\- Мы… мы собирались рассказать людям, но… просто… мы ещё не готовы…  
\- Я никому не скажу. – Она знала, что это не её секрет, чтобы разглашать. – Обещаю.  
Мертон расслабился, облегчённо выдохнув и привалившись к двери.  
\- …ты в порядке насчёт этого, да? – спросил он через мгновение, она посмотрела на него и увидела, что он серьёзно.  
Он хотел, чтобы она была в порядке с этим. Для него было важно, чтобы она была в порядке с этим. Он выглядел опасливо, даже испуганно, и возможно Мертон и фрик и заноза, но он был её братом. И она не собиралась судить его за отношения с парнем, пусть даже то был Томми Доукинс, по которому она сохла сильнее и дольше всех. Всё остальное, однако же, представлялось честной мишенью, в конце концов, он всё равно оставался уродцем. Вспененная, тревожная мешанина эмоций немного улеглась, когда она поняла, что да, дело было большое, но не настолько большое. Она справится. Они справятся.  
\- Ага, - ответила она, чуть улыбнувшись. – Я в порядке.  
Мертон расплылся в улыбке, выглядя с огромным облегчением, и бросился задушить её в объятиях, от которых она не поспела увернуться.  
\- Но я всё равно зла на тебя, что ты встречаешься с Томми, а не я.  
Мертон засмеялся, и Бекки знала, что под конец всё будет более-менее в порядке.


End file.
